Window to the Past
by Katsuri-san
Summary: La Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield passe par Rivendell lors de leur périple. C'est l'heure de la confrontation, une fenêtre vers un passé que tous ont préféré oublier. Thorïn fait le fier. Et Elrond se rappelle... Même chose que d'habitude : slash yaoi, série de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ~**

**Bon. Déjà, même moi je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à écrire ça. Le pire, c'est que ça m'est venu en regardant une crack!vidéo sur le Hobbit... M'enfin.**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au maître J.R.R. Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction (je vois mal comment je pourrais, d'ailleurs...).**

**Bref, enjoy ~ bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Bienvenue, Thorïn fils de Thraïn.

Le nain leva des yeux sombres vers l'homme en face de lui. Il resta impassible quand Elrond le fixa sans montrer la moindre émotion mais il devinait le tumulte qui devait l'agiter sous sa carapace elfique bien ordonnée. _Encore et toujours cette foutue carapace l'empêchant d'agir comme il le souhaitait._

- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés, siffla méchamment le roi nain.

Le coin de la bouche de l'elfe frémit. Il savait que Thorïn réagirait ainsi. Il n'empêche que cela lui faisait mal. Le cynisme ne seyait pas à l'héritier de Durïn...

- Vous ressemblez à votre grand-père, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter. J'ai connu Thrór quand il régnait sous la montagne.

- Vraiment ? Il ne vous a jamais mentionné.

"_Menteur_." L'elfe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'effleurer l'esprit de l'intéressé. Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir de plus comme réponse et il sentit une douleur aiguë lui percer le cœur en un instant.

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu. C'est bizarre. La suite arrive tout de suite ~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite de ce truc - fanfiction - en espérant que ça vous plaise. Enjoy ~**

* * *

_Tout cela avait commencé il y a si longtemps..._

A l'époque, Erebor était encore le plus grand royaume de Terre du Milieu, et les nains, le peuple le plus puissant. Ainsi, en tant que seigneur d'Imladris, il arriva un temps où Elrond ne put plus esquiver une visite diplomatique - même si avec la masse de travail qu'il amassait chaque jour, le seigneur elfe n'avait pas le temps de faire des politesses selon lui. Laissant derrière lui fils et fille, il s'encadra d'une escorte puis partit vers l'Est. _La Montagne Solitaire portait bien son nom, magnifique et imposante, se dégageant de l'horizon comme un défi lancé au ciel._

Une nouvelle fois, il rencontra Thrór. Le Roi sous la Montagne n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus : grand pour sa race, couvert de bijoux et avec un attrait pour l'or sans limite. La seule nouveauté aux yeux de l'elfe fut les deux nains qui se tenaient à ses côtés. L'un devait être Thraïn selon les descriptions qu'on lui avait fait. Le second, bien plus jeune, se nommait Thorïn : cheveux de jais, regard aussi bleu que le ciel de Rivendell au coeur de l'été et esprit curieux formait un étrange mélange pour un nain. _Surtout pour le petit-fils du Roi..._

* * *

**La suite arrive demain, il y a neuf drabbles en tout.**

**Review ? :3 (même si c'est pour me dire que mon imagination ferait mieux de se concentrer sur autre chose que des couples aussi _weird_).  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao-o !**

**Je vois que j'ai fidélisé un lectorat XD Merci donc à Aschen, Misscofee, beta-test et Lyniel pour leurs reviews ~ j'ai pu constater que je n'étais pas la seule à imaginer des trucs bizarres sur ces deux-là.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Thorïn avait toujours été curieux de connaître le monde extérieur, bien qu'il sorte rarement de sa cité tant il y était dévoué. Même si avec ses deux cadets, il aurait très bien pu passer outre et parcourir un peu le monde.

_Il ne se doutait pas à ce moment-là qu'à force d'attendre, c'était le monde qui avait décidé de venir à lui._

Le destin avait choisi une forme bien étrange pour se moquer du prince nain. Un corps fin et élancé, des oreilles pointues, de longs cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux métalliques aussi tranchants que la meilleure lame naine. Ce fut d'ailleurs à l'occasion d'un entraînement à l'épée qu'ils se parlèrent pour la première fois. Thorïn s'entraînait le plus souvent seul car sa maîtrise l'avait amené à surpasser tous les autres nains en matière d'escrime - leur peuple préférait une hache ou un marteau de guerre plutôt qu'une simple lame.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? avait demandé l'elfe après un moment à l'observer en silence.

D'un hochement de tête respectueux, il l'avait invité à faire quelques passes d'armes. Et quand Elrond le surpassa d'une botte incroyable après un combat acharné, le jeune prince se rendit compte d'une chose. Les elfes n'étaient peut-être pas si cupides et ennuyeux que le racontait la plupart de ses aînés.

_S'il avait su..._

* * *

**La suite arrive demain, comme d'hab !**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello-o ! :D**

**Voilà le drabble qui est à la base de ma fic. Pour moi, le Elrond/Thorïn, c'est symbolisé par ça... Bref, merci à miss-cofee, Aschen, Revan-Hikin, floufla123, Lyniel et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews ~ **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

_D'aucun pensait que Thorïn avait appris seul à jouer de la harpe, comme n'importe quel nain avec l'instrument qui lui était propre._

En fait, il jouait de la bombarde au tout début. Ce n'était qu'après avoir vu Elrond s'adonner à la harpe seul face au coucher de soleil qu'il avait eu envie d'en faire lui aussi.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre les bases ? avait proposé l'elfe sans même se retourner, l'ayant entendu venir de très loin.

Thorïn ne s'en était pas offusqué. _Pas encore, il était trop jeune et trop naïf pour ça_. Alors il avait amené une harpe trouvée dans les méandres du palais nain et s'était installé à ses côtés. Lentement mais sûrement, l'instrument était devenu sien.

_Et le piège du destin, ce cruel farceur, s'était refermé sur lui._

* * *

**Hey, vous savez quoi ? Ne sachant pas me servir de Wordpress, j'ai décidé de refaire comme au collège *soupir* et j'ai créé un blog. Voilà. Donc s'il y a des visiteurs, peut-être que je mettrais plus de choses. N'hésitez pas à y passer en tout cas ^^  
**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciassou ~**

**Merci à Aschen, miss-cofee pour leurs reviews. Et au fait, Thorïn joue bien de la harpe dans le livre de Tolkien ;D comme Fili et Kili jouent du violon, etc... ~**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_Les elfes étaient réputés pour être le peuple le plus sage et respectable de la Terre du Milieu_ _; mais lui, il n'avait jamais été qu'un hybride..._

Cela faisait déjà près de trois siècles que Celebrian s'en était allée pour Valinor après avoir subi mille tortures de la main des orcs. Elle manquait cruellement à Elrond, c'était un fait. Mais s'il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour la sublime elfe de Lorien, la légende du seigneur Elrond omettait toujours une chose.

- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, Thorïn, je vous recommande ceci. Ne laissez jamais, _jamais_, vos aînés décider pour vous la personne avec qui vous partagerez le reste de votre vie, avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille du nain durant une de leurs longues leçon de musique.

Celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard indéchiffrable, encore sonné par ce que lui avait raconté le semi-elfe sur son épouse. Pour leurs deux peuples, l'adultère était un crime inconcevable.

_Oui, mais s'il n'avait jamais aimé Celebrian ? était-ce si grave qu'il se sente attiré par un homme si différent de lui, mais si proche pourtant ?_

* * *

**Un piège à loup. J'avoue qu'Aschen a eu un peu raison de ce côté-là. Mais en même temps, nous sommes dans une fiction dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? ~**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ~**

**Merci à Aschen, Miss-cofee, Lyniel, Izeute et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews :D voici la suite de cette fanfiction - qui compte encore trois drabbles après celui-là.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

_Thorïn n'arrivait pas à appeler ça "la bêtise de la jeunesse", y compris avec du recul. Même ses neveux n'auraient pas été assez stupides pour faire ça, après tout..._

C'était arrivé un soir comme les autres. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus, depuis la dernière visite d'Elrond à Erebor, et si le temps avait filé entre leurs doigts, cela leur avait aussi semblé affreusement long.

- Je vois que vous avez continué à jouer de la harpe durant mon absence, constata le seigneur elfe en entrant dans les appartements du jeune prince.

L'instrument trônait dans un coin de l'immense pièce, propre et accordé puisque la corde qu'il pinça résonna avec justesse. _Pourtant, il ne lui semblait qu'aucune musique n'était aussi belle que la voix du jeune nain. _En cinq ans, ils avaient eu amplement le temps de réfléchir, tous les deux.

Peut-être fut-ce pour cela que Thorïn ne protesta pas quand l'elfe passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux avant de lui caresser la joue, qu'Elrond ne dit pas un mot quand les lèvres du jeune nain effleurèrent les siennes, qu'ils firent tous deux attention à ne jamais rien révéler de ce qui se passa cette nuit-là et celles d'après...

_Et c'est ensuite que les problèmes ont débutés._

* * *

**La suite arrive demain (avec les VACANCES ! :D).  
**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ~**

**Merci à Aschen, Linyel et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews :D**

**Et bonne lecture ~~**

* * *

_Smaug attaqua la Montagne Solitaire, le royaume d'Erebor fut perdue dans les cendres, les larmes et le sang, la lignée de Durïn fut déchue._

Thrór décida malgré les avertissements d'Elrond de tenter de reprendre le grand royaume nain de Moria. Il passa donc près de Rivendell avec son armée, amenant son petit-fils et le seigneur elfe à se rencontrer une nouvelle fois. _Tant de colère, tant de rage animaient ses yeux devenus couleur d'orage..._ L'amitié aux allures de rivalité de Thranduil et d'Elrond était connue par-delà les frontières. Ce fut cela que Thorïn lui reprocha, arguant que si le roi de VertBois-le-Grand n'avait pas daigné leur prêter main forte face au dragon ou durant la fuite d'Erebor, alors c'est qu'ils étaient au final trop différents pour se comprendre.

- J'aurais dû écouter ces aînés que vous détestez tant, cracha le prince nain durant leur terrible dispute où ils faillirent en venir aux mains à cause des paroles venimeuses qui y furent échangées.

La rupture des deux seigneurs fut également celles entre leurs deux races, aussi malheureux fut ce geste. Une rupture qui déchira leurs cœurs. Mais ils étaient trop fiers pour se l'avouer à eux-mêmes, et encore plus pour demander pardon...

_Nulle aide ne vint des elfes, ni ce jour-là ni aucun autre par la suite. C'est une vérité que Thorïn se plaisait à souligner tant sa rancœur et son amertume étaient grande, et pas qu'envers Thranduil..._

* * *

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello-o !  
**

**Voici le huitième et avant-dernier drabble de cette fanfiction. On reprend dans le présent, quand la Compagnie débarque à Rivendell ~**

**Merci à Aschen, Lyniel, Kami-chan35 et orange-ina pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Thorïn, je n'ai même pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, ce n'est pas ce que vous répétiez tout le temps ?

L'elfe soupira, moitié agacé moitié dévasté face au nain. Celui-ci agissait de façon puérile _mais comparé à lui, il était vraiment un enfant_.

- Je ne saurais pas votre destination ? tenta Elrond.

- Non.

- Ni la raison de votre présence ?

- C'est Gandalf qui a insisté pour passer par Rivendell, répliqua Thorïn d'un ton sec.

- Et je suppose que les wargs vous poursuivaient pour se dégourdir les pattes ? fit le seigneur elfe en claquant la langue.

Le roi déchu se tut.

- Je ne vous ai pas pardonné, déclara-t-il sombrement. Si vous vous préoccupez tant que ça de ma santé, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous recommander : faites comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, fit Elrond en cillant à peine.

- Parfait !

Sans un mot de plus ni un regard en arrière, Thorïn Oakenshield sortit de la pièce où l'avait fait mander le semi-elfe après le banquet.

_Dans leurs yeux brillèrent un instant des larmes amères, pleurs qu'ils se refusèrent à verser. Leur fierté les tuerait... tous les deux..._

* * *

**C'est du dramatique, vous étiez prévenus. La suite arrive demain ~**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ~**

**Dernier drabble de cette fanfiction. Merci à Aschen, Lyniel, orange-ina, Kami-chan35 et Darwin20 pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

- Alors c'est votre but ? Entrer dans la montagne ?

Elrond fixa le roi déchu, guettant sa réaction, le cœur battant. Ô Valar, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal... car si Thorïn tentait de reprendre Erebor, il courrait vers la mort. Mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il cherchait, songea-t-il amèrement en voyant les yeux bleu ciel briller de colère.

- Et alors ? cracha le manieur d'Orcrist.

- D'aucun jugerait cela peu judicieux...

Peine perdue. Gandalf entraîna alors le seigneur elfe dans une discussion sur la Terre du Milieu, l'obligeant malgré lui à l'amener vers la Dame de Lorien. Près du bloc cristallin, le roi nain suivit la haute silhouette du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les ténèbres de la nuit au côté du magicien gris. Et le silence tomba sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Elrond vit Thorïn Oakenshield vivant. Des années plus tard, quelques temps avant de s'en aller vers Valinor, il fit un dernier voyage en Erebor. Et là seulement, il pleura ses regrets devant la tombe du dernier héritier de Durïn avant de refermer son cœur. Pour toujours..._

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est triste. Et on n'a pas vraiment vu le point de vue de Thorïn vers la fin de la fic mais je suppose que c'est déjà assez décrit dans le film. Dans le genre "I hate elves so much", toussa toussa...  
**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette fanfiction. Peut-être que je referais une série de drabbles mais ça ne sera pas sur le fandom du Hobbit ; plutôt sur celui du Seigneur des Anneaux. Du Aragorn/Boromir, genre "défi des trente baisers". Encore faut-il que je me motive... Et bien sûr, je vais me concentrer sur mon gros projet du moment : Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls par des Nulles.**

**Bref.**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
